


Love Of A Lifetime

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Alternate Ending -Season 6 Finale~</p>
<p>--Hilltop comes to the rescue--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much in denial and until October, they're all alive!
> 
> Ijustwantedyoutoneedme helped me by giving me pointers :)

The group was kneeled before Negan, frightened as the older man kept taunting them all with whom he was going to beat to death. Daryl, looking like death, knelt as good as he could and kept glancing at Rick for an answer on how they were getting out of this fucked up situation. But Rick wouldn't make eye contact. He was frozen with angst, he knew they were utterly fucked and he began to lose it. Tears falling down his face mixed with sweat, snot falling from his nose, just completely in panic. All this time, every thing he has done has been to protect the group and at this time he was at lost because he didn't know what to do. 

"I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also- When I sent people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool" Negan tempestuously spoke, pointing the barb-wired bat right in Rick's face.

Rick sat there on his knees, inaudible as he was shaking his head reverting back to when he lost Lori. He didn't know what to say or do as the man in front of him was terrifying his family. He took their guns and left them all vulnerable without a chance to protect themselves. Daryl looked at Negan confused and not sure what was going on and he glanced at Rick once more watching Rick lose himself. Studying the leader trying to find a way to inaudibly talk to each other to get themselves out of this situation but Rick wasn't with it anymore. He simply just wasn't there. As Daryl was lost in thought at looking at his partner, lover, and best-friend there was sudden automatic gunfire coming from the woods. The group all ducked trying to escape the gun shots, not knowing let alone caring who was shooting Negans' 'Army'.  
"Let's go.. Come on!" Glenn yelled.

"Maggie can't walk.. Neither can Daryl!" Sasha screamed towards Rick. 

Glenn went over with Abraham helping Maggie up as Rick ran to Daryl pulling all his dead weight onto himself. He wrapped his hunter's arm around his neck, carrying his extra weight as he followed the rest of the group into the woods.

"Rick!" Jesus hollered, "Come on!"

"Is that.. that Prick.. that caused all of this?" Daryl groaned in pain as he was practically being carried by Rick.

"Unfortunately, yes, and we need to get you and Maggie to Hilltop.." Rick grunted Daryl was practically in his arms.

Daryl didn't respond as he knew Rick was right. He knew he probably looked as bas as he felt.

"Which way!?" Glenn groaned as he and Abraham struggled carrying Maggie

"That way! We have a few miles to go." Jesus pointed to the right.

"Why didn't you bastards drive?" Abe strained.

"We didn't want them hearing us sneaking up on them. Can't you at least be 'thankful' we saved your sorry asses?"

"We wouldn't needed to be saved if it weren't for you and Gregory tricking us into doing the dirty work.." Glenn struggled as sweat poured down his face and onto his wife. 

"Rick... Rick.." Daryl muttered weakly against Rick's shoulder.

"We're almost there. I promise. Just hang on a little longer."

"Rick, I can't. Leave me. Get Carl to safety. I'm gon' be dead before we ever reach the gates.." Daryl quietly whispered as he removed his arm from around Rick's neck.

Rick turned to look at Daryl as he was shaking and his shirt was soaked in blood, from being shot. Everyone stopped, looking at Daryl hoping Rick wasn't going to leave Daryl behind. He then approached his hunter.

"Daryl, we will be at Hilltop soon. We have made it this far because we've always been together.." Rick softly whispered placing his left hand on Daryl's left shoulder. "I will not let Negan hurt you. I promise." Rick then pulled daryl into a long passionate hug placing his hand in Daryl's long black shaggy hair.

"Rick, I don't feel so good." Daryl groaned as he became light-headed, collapsing into the older man's muscular arms.

"I need help. I can't carry him by myself!" Rick softly yelled until Aaron came over and helped lift Daryls body and they then continued running towards Hilltop.

\----

It felt like hours before they finally reached the rusted, old gates of Hilltop and they were all pouring sweat, out of breath and terrified for their lives. By not knowing if Negan's 'Army' was completely taken care or if some of them had survived, or if they were going to hear the chilling sound of the whistles as they surrouded them. 

"It's me, let us in.. NOW!" Jesus screamed at his people guarding the gate.

A few long seconds it felt like to Rick and his group the gates opened and they all ran in.

"Close them.. now!" Jesus hollered and the doctor of Hilltop then rushed over to Maggie and Daryl as they were still in their loved one's arms.

"What happened?" He asked concerningly.

"Negan."

The doctor looked directly into Rick's eyes as he heard Negan's name. He felt the icy chill that Rick's aura as he held Daryl in his arms.

"What happened to him?"

"Gun-shot.. I'm not sure when it happened. Please.. save him."

"I'll do everything in my power to do so. What happened to Maggie? She's not looking well."

"I was not there with her. I was being held by Negan's group."

"Let's get them both in my trailer so I can work on them both."

Rick nodded and they all lifted together to get the two lifeless bodies to the doctor's trailer. Glenn and Abraham laid Maggie on one bed as Rick and Aaron laid Daryl on the bed next to her. The doctor then hooked Maggie up to the ultrasound machine and was checking for a heart-beat, then pulled the wand away from her belly.

"What's wrong! Why is there no heart-beat!" Glenn sobbed rubbing Maggie's head. 

"She's having a miscarriage. There's nothing I can do for the baby but for Maggie, I'll administer antibiots through an IV and by tomorrow she will be okay." 

Glenn nodded and sat beside his wife watching her intently, crying softly and holding her hand.

"Alright, let's take his shirt off.."

Rick nodded, helping him take Daryl's cut and shirt off and tossed them aside.

"I need to see if it went through and through or if I need to dig the fragments out."

Again, Rick nodded doing anything to help his love live another day. He helped roll his lifeless body towards him to let the doctor look.

"Alright, it did go through and through. He must have been shot at close range. Which is a good thing. I'll do the same and administer an antibiotic and patch this up so it doesn't get infected anymore and they'll both be weak come tomorrow, so just be patient with them.."

Rick and Glenn both nodded and sat next to their loved ones as the rest went into Gregory's building as Jesus took them to their rooms. They all each were able to get cleaned up and fell asleep faster than they had in a long time.

"Do you think.. they're gone?" Glenn muttered wiping his eyes.

"I hope so. If not.. I'll personally kill the bastards.."

"Rick, there's so much more of them then anything we've ever rose up against.. He was goin' to beat one of us to death.. If they're not gone, they're coming back to finish us all off. Losing Beth and Hershel and almost losing my wife. I can't lose anyone else.."

"I know how you feel. I have lost so many people who I love and care about because of this world. My wife, My best friend, My son lost his eye. I almost lost Daryl. I almost lost you all. I can't lose anyone else, and I'll be damned if I do. I am the leader and I will make sure we don't lose anyone else."

"How, Rick? You were lifeless yourself back there. You were losing your 'shit' so to speak. You didn't know what to do, what to say. You weren't mentally there. Nothin' against you.. but.. I'll be honest, I am scared shitless right now."

"I am too." Rick muttered and rubbed the hair out of Daryl's face as he softly cried while he laid his head against his chest to hear his lover's heartbeat.

"What do we do..?"

"I.. I don't.. know. I think we need to sleep on it.. Talk it over with our allies here and see."

"What if they come here tonight.."

"Glenn, please. I can't handle anything else right now. I just.. can only focus on one thing at a time. And right now, the things I'm focusin' on is Daryl and my son.. God, I wish I didn't agree to let Carl come with us.." 

Glenn then shut up watched Maggie, hoping and praying that she didn't turn. Rick laid there holding Daryl's hand and his head on his bare chest watching him breathe as he dozed off, just wishing to be in his lover's arms.

The next morning Rick felt Daryl twitching underneath him. 

"You're squishin' me, Grimes. Can't breathe.." Daryl groaned.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rick slightly smiled and looked for Glenn and saw he wasn't there along with Maggie. "Oh.. god. Maggie.."

"She's fine. She woke up about a hour or so ago. She and her fella went up to the main house to get some sleep." Jesus sighed.

"Anything happen last night?"

"Nope. Nothing. Which is scary cause our men came back, but I can't shake this feeling.."

"Thank you.."

"For what?" Jesus looked at Rick confused.

"Saving us.." Rick then felt tears pricking in his eyes and as he blinked they fell down his cheek. 

"We're grateful to be apart of this new world with you. I suspect you woulda done the same thing for any of us here."

Rick nodded and Jesus acknowledged that Rick wanted to be alone with Daryl and left the trailer.

"Son of a bitch.." Daryl grumbled holding his shoulder.

"You okay?" Rick asked uneasily.

"No. I's not okay, prick. I fuckin' got shot.." Daryl disheartenedly said.

"I was shot too.." Rick wistfully sighed then put his head down.

Daryl laid there knowing that he shouldn't have spoke to Rick the way he did, but he was in pain, god damn-it and needed meds.

"Where's this damn doctor..?" 

"I'll find him." Rick softly spoke then stood up, letting go of Daryl's hand.

"Rick.." Daryl murmured grabbing tighter to Rick's hand, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I.. I'm sorry. I'm just.. in so much pain.."

"I know. It's okay.." Rick inconceivably smiled even though he knew Daryl didn't mean to be a dick.

"Hurry back?"

"Always." Rick forced a smile and leaned down to kiss Daryl's chapped lips and felt his lover's hands tangle inside his curly hair and they kissed for a few minutes, until Rick pulled away. "Be back"

"Okay, Officer" Daryl smirked through his godawful pain.

Rick shook his head and smiled a real smile as he then headed out of the trailer and saw the doctor talking to a few people.

"Hey doc.." Rick mumbled.

"Hey there."

"He's awake.. and he needs you"

The doctor nodded then headed towards the trailer with Rick haltingly followed him. The doctor then walked in and sat next to Daryl.

"How you feeling?"

"In fuckin' pain, doc"

"Well, you did get shot. You lost a lot of blood. And, your wound was seriously infected. You're glad that you got here when you did.. otherwise.. you know what the alternative would be."

"Good thing that you passed out huh" Rick smirked.

"Shut up." Daryl chuckled.

"So, what I have is some Hydrocodone that I scored from a run and 500 mg of Penicillin. The Hydro will help with the pain as the Penicillin will knock the infection out of your system in about a week. You need to take them 4 times a day til gone. Don't skip a dose and if you forget, take one as soon as you can." 

"Yes, Doc."

"Can he shower and get the blood off of him?"

"Yeah. He'll just need to change the bandage.. which I can give you supplies and you can do it after he showers."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The doctor then left and Rick and Daryl looked at each other.

"Ready to go get you cleaned up and some food then maybe some sleep?" Rick smiled sweetly towards his injured but yet sexy hunter.

Daryl then shrugged and he got up off the table slowly as Rick then helped him up to the room that Jesus saved for them. 

"That's it, Darlin'." Rick coaxed the younger man.

"I can walk.." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, Grimes. I'm sure.." 

"You're gon' let me help you." 

Daryl rolled his eyes and sat on the bed watching Rick shut and lock the bedroom door.

"Why's you locking the door?"

"Cause I want it locked."

Daryl rolled his eyes again at the rough gentleman standing in-front of him.

"Let's get you to the bathroom."

Daryl then stood up slowly as Rick assisted him into the bathroom, turning the water on, closing that door too. Daryl leaned against the counter as he was already shirtless from his cut and shirt being ripped off to get his wound fixed up. Rick stood in-front of him, gently grazing his hand against his lover's cheek and down his stomach. He then unbuttoned his jeans that hung loosely on his hips, as Daryl gently raised Rick's shirt up but couldn't do anything as his wound was restricting him.

"I's sorry.." Daryl muttered as he winced in pain and then took the hydro that Rick brought into the bathroom.

"For what?"

"Not being able to undress you."

Rick gleamed and kissed the young man lightly on the lips as he unzipped his jacket, tossing it to the side. He lustfully yet romantically looked into his partner's eyes as he then unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall off his arms landing behind him. He then felt Daryl's rugged fingertips touching his side and looked down to see Rick's bunny trail and jeans falling of his hips.

"Damn.."

"Mmm, you like that?"

"I love it.."

Daryl smiled softly as he then was being embraced into Rick's arms tightly as he was then being kissed and more than welcoming Rick's tender fiery tongue into his mouth as he leaned back more against the counter, welcoming all of Rick into him until his lover pulled back making him pout. Rick then undid his jeans and let them fall to the ground, removing his boots and removing the rest of his garnments and knelt down helping Daryl step out of his boots and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. 

Rick then grabbed a washcloth and led them both to the shower, helping Daryl step inside and pulled the curtain back. 

"How's that feel?"

"..'s good." Daryl groaned in pain but in pleasure of the hot water. 

Rick kissed the man's neck as he reached in-front of him getting wash-cloth wet and then put soap on it. He wet it again, and gently washed his lover's as he rubbed his stomach gently, continuing to kiss his neck hearing soft moans escaping his mouth. In return, making Rick smile he then started kissing the other side of his neck as Daryl leaned his head the other way inter-twining his fingers with Rick's as he rubbed his torso. 

Grabbing the shampoo in-front of him, Rick began washing the hunter's hair gently. Lathering it and hearing the moans of pleasure from under him and helped him rinse it all out. Daryl then turned to face him allowing Rick to wash his torso, welcoming the touches. Rick smirked as he began washing his partner's chest gently and washing down to his partner's member that he loved to touch as much as he could. He stood there watching all the dirt and dried blood rinse off his lover's body and the soap and then back up into his eyes. 

"Your turn.." Daryl saucily conveyed.

"This isn't for me. It's for you.." 

"Just 'cos I's restricted to one hand, don't mean I can't use my good one to wash you.." Daryl pleaded feeling his lover's member on his upper thigh.

Rick stood there as the hot water fell on top of them both and gazed in Daryl's eyes. Daryl switched him places as he then squirted the shampoo on Rick's curly hair and massaged his lover's head, lathering it up and watching Rick close his eyes as he loved the feeling of Daryls' touch. He then helped rinse his hair and tenderly brushed his hand across Rick's bearded cheek. 

"Yer gon' need to put soap on the washcloth for me.."

Rick complied and grabbed the soap and squirted it on the wash cloth lathering it up for Daryl and then handed it back to his lover. 

"Thanks."

Rick smiled softly then turned his back to Daryl for him to wash his back and he instantly felt the younger man pressed up against him, kissing his neck as he washed his back slowly and gently. He then had him turn to face him as he began washing his upper arms, down to his chest, then his stomach all while looking fervidly into his eyes as he did so. 

Daryl eventually slowed down to a stop as dropped the washcloth standing in front of him. Rick lovingly looked at Daryl and instantly shoved Daryl to the back wall of the shower and looked in his eyes feeling both of their members twitching at the touch of each other. Daryl, not breathing, fluttered for air being completely wild about the man standing in front of him. Rick, allowing a moment for Daryl to catch his breath, nipped at his lower lip until he was being forced into his mouth without a second guess. Daryl grabbed onto Rick's shoulder with his good arm and moaned out with pleasure of the touch of his lover. 

Having enough of the shower, Rick got out helping Daryl out as well and maneuvered Daryl into the bedroom and gently laying him on the bed, not giving a care that the water was still running. He then delicately crawled on top of Daryl and leaned down continuing the heated make-out session from the shower, hearing pleasurable cries coming from his lover. Moaning back into Daryls wanting mouth he began to grind slowly on top of him as they both were moaning in pleasure until Daryl pushed Rick back for a moment.

"I want you.."

"You have me"

"I knows that.." Daryl groaned in annoyance.

"Ohh, you mean.. you.. want me.." Rick smirked and nipped at the man's neck, sexually.

Gasping out in a light moan, "Yes.." 

"Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded.

"On your knees, or on your side where I can make love to you..?"

"My side." 

Rick nodded in agreement and patiently waited for Daryl to get situated beside him as he was laying on his good side. He then grabbed the lube from the table that Jesus left in there for the two of them.

"Lift your leg up, darlin'.." Rick muttered softly in Daryl's ear and waited as Daryl complied.

Rick then kissed while licking his neck as he squeezed some lube onto hard, wanting member and then more at Daryl's entrance.

"Are you ready..?" 

"Yes."

Rick then pulled Daryl's head back to him where he could kiss him. As he began kissing his lover, he slid inside of him and held himself there for a couple of minutes as he felt the hot air escaping his lover's mouth. He then shoved his whole tongue into his mouth and began thrusting softly, wrapping his arm under his hunter's arm pressing him closer to his naked body. Letting out a moan, Rick thrusted deeper but keeping a steady pace, as both men began moaning out and they kept on kissing. 

"Daryl.." Rick moaned out against his lover's lips.

"Rick.."

"Oh god." Rick moaned more and kept thrusting into him and bit his lover's tongue sexually as they were both heated. 

They both were panting and lingering each other's kisses, not wanting to break away. Loving each other's touches, loving one another's bodies. Each and every time it was like their first time, rediscovering each other's bodies. Rick kept making love to his hunter not caring how loud they got, but not ever sure they were making much noise. All Rick could think about was how attractive his hunter was, how loving his hunter was underneath the shell he hid behind, How sexy he was with his long shaggy black hair. And how thankful he was that Jesus left lube in the room for them. 

"Rick.." Daryl moaned as he felt his member twitching and his body shuddering.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Rick soothed his archer in his grip.

"I'm gon'.." Daryl couldn't even finish the sentence when he felt Rick plunder in him and setting him off faster. "I wan' feel you.." He panted.

Rick then went back to kissing him with nothing but passion and he then felt himself harden inside of his partner and grabbed more onto him as he let go and thrusting more while deepening the kiss. As he rode his orgasm out, he collapsed next to Daryl on the bed, catching his breath. Daryl laid there looking at the older man and his grey spotted beard and softly touching his cheek.

"I can't.. imagine.." Daryl stuttered as his voice was breaking.

"Shh. Shh." Rick spoke softly and held him close to him. "Let's get this bandaged, darlin'.."

Daryl sat in-between Rick's legs as he put the bandage on the back of his shoulder and he leaned to the side to let him put it in the front and they then laid back down cuddling under the blankets.

"What happened out there?"

"Dwight.."

"Who?"

"Dwight.. One of Negan's people. I tried to help him 'fore. He's the prick who stole my bike and my bow." Daryl muttered while laying in Rick's arms and looked him in the eye.

"Ah. You've always been the one that likes to help people. It's what I love most about you."

"I's shoulda' killed him then.."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah.. Shoulda though.."

"Why do you say that.."

"Cause I's wouldn't have gotten shot."

Rick laid there rubbing his partner's hair out of his face.

"There's got' be a reason why you didn't kill him.."

"Besides the fact he took my damn gun?"

"Yeah. Besides that."

"I just thought that I could have helped him and he played me the entire time.. like Shane.. When he tried to kill you."

"Hmm. Yet, I killed Shane."

Daryl laid there still looking into Rick's blue eyes and sighing at his touch.

"I thought he could change.. Thought that he could better himself. The more he led me out away from the farm and the group is when I had to make the decision.. I regret it. He was my best friend.. but that changed when he slept with my wife and broke my trust.."

"I know."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"I know"

"I'm just saying.. I love that you want to see the best in people, even when there isn't any."

"It's a flaw"

"It's what I love about you, among other things."

"Like what?"

"We'll save that for another day."

"Hmm" Daryl sighed, leaning up to kiss Rick.

"I love you." Rick moaned against Daryl's lips.

"I love you, most."

Rick smiled and then nuzzled his head into Daryl's neck as they cuddled close together and thye both were instantly asleep.


End file.
